La Nueva Akane
by Yumiss
Summary: tras una pelea entre Ranma y Akane, Akane desaparece. Ranma descubre que ha sido asaltada y secuestrada. Las marcas indican q se trata de una mujer china armada con bomboris y no parece ser Shampoo.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Yumi-Chan

Genero: varios

Serie: Ranma ½

**Sinopsis**: tras una pelea entre Ranma y Akane, Akane desaparece. Ranma descubre que ha sido asaltada y secuestrada. Las marcas indican q se trata de una mujer china armada con bomboris y no parece ser Shampoo.

Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

-...- hablan los personajes

... pensamientos

... sueños

cambio de escena

FLASH un recuerdo

AKANE DESAPARECE 

Era una tranquila mañana en Nerima. Las calles estaban vacías, aun era temprano. El calor de esos primeros días de verano se empezaba a notar, aunque aun se apreciaba el frescor de la mañana. Las casas estaban silenciosas, era pronto para que ir al trabajo o a la escuela, aun podían descansar un rato más. Esa era la única hora del día en la que el Dojo Tendo estaba tranquilo, sin Nabiki sacándole dinero a Ranma, sin Genma robándole la comida a Ranma, sin Akane golpeando a Ranma y sin Ranma insultando a Akane, peleando con su padre y huyendo de Nabiki. Esa tranquilidad que se respiraba en la casa de los Tendo pronto iba a ser interrumpida, pues ninguno de los que ahora dormían placidamente era consciente de los sucesos que estaban a punto de producirse.

-¡¡¡¡Lo he hecho! - un grito triunfal de la pequeña de los Tendo resonó por toda la casa que inmediatamente se puso en movimiento - ¡Esta vez sí! No me he equivocado en nada, ningún ingrediente de más. ¡Por fin he hecho algo que no solo se ve bien!

Esa torpe ha vuelto a intentar cocina, tengo q salir de aquí si no quiero terminar en el hospital Ranma se levantaba apresurado, buscando el modo de escapar de su prometida.

-¡¡Papaaa, Nabiki, Katsumi, tio Genma, Raaaanmaaaa bajar a desayunar!- Akane correteaba por la casa, llena de alegría no podía creer que lo hubiese conseguido. Su alegría fue interrumpida al ver a su padre y a Genma con dos mochilas saliendo de la casa- Papa, tío Genma ¿Se puede saber a donde van?- Pretenden huir - ¿No van a probar mi comida?-

-Jajaja... no podemos permitírnoslo, tenemos que partir de inmediato de viaje de entrenamiento Jajaja-

- Si hija lo sentimos, pero como luchadores debemos practicar una nueva técnica- Genma y Soun corrían ya fuera de la casa dejando a una mosqueada Akane en la puerta

- Akane querida, me quedaría encantada, pero me ha invitado Kuno a desayunar y no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad. No todos los días puedo sacarle 5000 yens y un desayuno a Kuno- Nabiki corría sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar.

-...¿con Kuno? Son tal para cual... ¡RANMA!- Ranma se quedó congelado, había estado seguro que ella no podría darse cuenta y aun así le había visto bajar las escaleras

Mierda, cuando se trata de probar su comida no hay quien se esconda. Tengo q huir como sea 

- Ranma tú si vas a probar mi comida ¿verdad?- Akane se acercaba con unas bolitas de arroz peligrosamente a Ranma- vamos Ranma pruébalo, me ha salido bien-

-¡Ni loco! Cuando quiera morir de indigestión, te llamare Akane, pero mientras tanto prefiero seguir viviendo no debería haber dicho eso, se va a enfadar 

- Claro Ranma, olvidaba que tu solo quieres comer la comida de Shampoo y Ukyo... - Akane estaba molesta, se había pasado la mañana cocinando y todos habían salido corriendo.

- Prefiero comer esa comida antes que la de una tonta torpe marimacho como tu- inmediatamente Ranma deseaba no haber dicho eso ya esta, se enfado . Akane roja de ira saco su mazo más grande de quien sabe donde y golpea a Ranma con él con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Estúpido bakaaaaaaaaaaa!te odio-Akane salió corriendo dejando tras de sí a un dolorido Ranma incrustado en la pared...

- ¡cielos!¿Akane hizo esto?- Katsumi, sorprendida, miraba las bolitas de arroz – Ranma deberías ir a disculparte con Akane. Esto esta delicioso –

Akane corría por las calles de Nerima este estúpido fenómeno, ¡ me paso la mañana haciendo esas bolitas de arroz, y ese baka me llama tonta torpe marimacho!¡¡Ranma eres un odioso! no podía evitar que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Había corrido tan rápido que había llegado a las puertas del instituto Furinkan casi una hora antes de que empezaran las clases. Aun era temprano así que subió a la azotea, para que no la vieran llorando los que iban llegando a clase. Allí se desplomo en el suelo llorando amargamente y maldiciendo a Ranma ¡estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¿Porque siempre es así conmigo?¿Tanto me odia ese baka? 

Akane noto que alguien se acercaba a ella sigilosamente – Ranma déjame en paz, no quiero verte – pero no se movió de ahí - ¡Ranma te he dicho que te vallas!- un momento, no se trata de Ranma. Si fuera el no me habría dado cuenta... Akane se dio la vuelta para ver a su oponente, el cual no era Ranma como ya suponía.

- Akane Tendo, te desafió -

Ranma llego al instituto buscando a Akane soy un estúpido. La he hecho enfadar y esta vez ella preparó algo delicioso. ¿ Como rallos lo haría? Tengo q encontrarla y pedirle disculpas entra en la clase y se encuentra el asiento de Akane vacío que raro, ella ya tendria que haber llegado. Hace una hora que ella se marchó ha tenido que llegar Ranma se acerco a las amigas de Akane, era raro que no ella no estuviese aquí

- Sayuri, ¿has visto a Akane? -

- ¿Ranma ya habéis vuelto a discutir?¿Por qué no te comportas como un novio y la tratas bien?-

- Vamos Sayuri, no te metas en eso. Además yo no soy su novio- Ranma se empezaba a poner nervioso ¿por qué siempre me sale con lo mismo? 

- Eres su prometido, y te tendrás que casar con ella. Además tú la quieres- Sayuri se divertía al ver lo rojo que se había puesto Ranma

- No digas tonterías, ¿por qué iba a querer a una marimacho como Akane?- Ranma estaba como un tomate mira que son tontas las amigas de Akane. ¿Akane? - ¿bueno habéis visto a Akane?-

- No Ranma ella aun no ha llegado, y es raro que tu estés aquí y ella no. Normalmente ella llega tarde porque TU té quedas dormido ¿No le habrá pasado algo?-

- Espero que no – profesor entraba por la puerta – oye y eso no es solo mi culpa, ¡si me despertara antes no llegaríamos tarde siempre!

Ranma se sentó mientras mis Hinako pasaba lista ¿dónde se habrá metido? No es propio de Akane saltarse las clases. Esta vez si que me he pasado... -¡¡¡AUCH!- una tiza había rebotado contra su cabeza

-Saotome, ¿donde esta mis Tendo?- Hinako se había deslizado a su lado y le había tirado una tiza.

- No lo sé-

- ¡Vaya! Mis Tendo tiene una falta, y si se la quiere quitar tendrá que llevarme al parque de atracciones - una gota apareció en la frente de todos los alumnos - Hoy vamos a estudiar algunas palabras- comenzando a escribir en la pizarra

Una queja colectiva se escucho por toda la clase, aunque mis Hinako no hizo mucho caso y empezó a dibujar el juego del ahorcado y en segundos las quejas se convirtieron en risas. ¿Cómo es posible tener a una criaja como profesora? Pero bueno mejor jugar que dar clases así podré escabullirme y buscar a Akane Ranma se escapo por la ventana mientras mis Hinako no miraba. bien ahora a buscar a Akane 

Ranma recorrió todo el colegio buscando a Akane, pero era como si hubiera desaparecido. Se estaba empezando a desesperar. Esa tonta ¿donde se habrá metido? Solo había un sitio donde no había mirado ¡ la azotea! Al llegar a la azotea diviso un bulto en el suelo eso es... ¿ su cartera? Ranma recogió del suelo la cartera de Akane ella a estado aquí. Pero ¿dónde esta ahora? Un momento... Ranma se fijo mas detenidamente en el suelo ¡aquí hay señas de lucha! 

Ranma llego corriendo al NekoHaten – ¡¡¡Shampoo!

- ¡Airen! ¿Tu venir a pedir cita a Shampoo? Shampoo contenta airen venir- una alegre Shampoo daba un abrazo amazónico a un cabreado Ranma

- Shampoo suéltame, ¿qué le has hecho a Akane?

- Shampoo no entender ¿ por qué airen interesarse por chica violenta? Shampoo ser mejor para airen- Shampoo se frotaba contra Ranma

- Shampoo suelta a Ranma- Cologne estaba intrigada

- Pero abuela... - Shampoo soltó a Ranma a regañadientes

- ¿Yerno que ha pasado?-

- Esta mañana ofendí a Akane al no querer comer unas bolitas de arroz que había hecho... -

-¿Chica violenta querer matar airen?-

- No Shampoo, lo que hizo estaba bueno. Bueno ella me golpeó con su mazo y yo me quede inconsciente. Cuando llegue a clase estuve buscándola pero nadie la había visto. Al mirar en la azotea encontré su cartera y me fije en que había señales de lucha. Había marchas de bomboris y pensé en que tú la habías atacado.

-Shampoo no ver chica violenta hoy. Shampoo pelear con chica de la espátula. Ella estropear ramen para airen-

-¿marcas de bomboris?- Cologne parecía intrigada- muchas Amazonas en nuestra aldea usan bomboris, pero podría ser de otras aldeas. Los bomboris son armas muy letales y muy extendidas en las aldeas de China. Las chicas al empezar el entrenamiento en armas, suelen elegir los bomboris.

- ¿crees que alguien puede haber secuestrado a Akane?- Ranma sudaba ¿cómo se atreven a tocarla? 

-Puede ser, yerno, puede ser. Lo mejor será que la busquemos.¡Mooooose!- un pato salía de una de las habitaciones - ¿Moose que haces así?

Una vez transformado y vestido de nuevo – ¿Shampoo por que me convertiste en pato?

- Moose ser estorbo- la bella amazona le miraba con su clásica frialdad, mientras el joven chino se creía desgraciado.

- abuela, ¿por qué alguien querer secuestrar chica del mazo? Shampoo no entender, ¿acaso ella conocer chica de aldeas chinas?

-No lo sé hija. Esto es muy estraño. Moose- empezó Cologne - Akane a desaparecido. Creemos que ha sido secuestrada por alguien de china ya que usaba unos bomboris como arma. No sé por que alguien de china, y posiblemente de una aldea de amazonas, pueda haber atacado a Akane, pero hay q encontrarla y enterarnos de que ha pasado.- la matriarca de las Amazonas estaba muy intrigada en saber de quien podría tratarse. Que una china armada con bomboris atacara a Ranma, a shampoo o a Moose, podría ser normal. ¿Pero y a Akane? ¿Por qué atacaría a Akane? 

Los tres chico salieron del NekoHaten en busca de la chica desaparecida. Uno de ellos iba muy preocupado como le haya pasado algo no me lo perdonare nunca. Todo esto es por mi culpa, si no hubiese insultado su comida ni a ella no est.. 

-¿Qué pensar airen?- Shampoo interrumpió los pensamientos de Ranma - No estar preocupado por chica del mazo. Ella ser fuerte aunque ser torpe. Ella ser mejor esposa para Moose-

- Shampoo eres cruel. ¿Por qué me tratas así? – Moose, cada vez tenia menos esperanzas en que Shampoo se fijara en él, pero no iba a permitir que se fuera con Ranma. Tenían que encontrar a Akane.

- Moose, tu ser torpe. Tu ser cegato. Tu ser fuerte pero no como Ranma. Tu no vencer Shampoo. Tu mejor chica del mazo que Shampoo.- esto ser perfecto. Chica violenta desaparecer y yo quedarme con Ranma. Ranma ser de Shampoo 

-Shampoo no trates así a Moose. El se comporta como tu esclavo. Venga daros prisa hace ya bastante que Akane ha desaparecido-

-¿Que ser ese ruido?- la amazona se puso alerta al igual que los dos chicos.

-Viene del suelo- Moose señalaba el suelo mientras empezaba a resquebrajarse

- ¿Pero que...?- una pequeña explosión expulsa a Ryoga de la tierra.

- ¡pero que manía te ha entrado de aparecer del suelo Ryoga! ¿No puedes tomar atajos como las personas normales? – Ranma estaba parado sobre la cabeza de Ryoga

- ¡Oye payaso quítate de encima! Lucha conmigo cobarde- Ryoga se lanzo hacia Ranma el cual esquivo el golpe asestándole un puñetazo en el estómago a Ryoga

- ¡Ryoga no tengo tiempo de luchar! Hay que encontrar a Akane-

-¿Akane?¿Mi bella Akane? ¿Que las hecho Ranmaaaa? Seguro que la has hecho enfadar y a huido por tu culpa.¡¡Pagaras lo que le has hecho a Akane!- Ryoga volvía a la carga ahora mucho más enfadado que antes. Le lanzó una patada a Ranma pero este la esquivo y le tomo por el cuello

-¡ Escúchame maldito cerdo, han secuestrado a Akane, no tengo tiempo de perderlo contigo!¿Me oíste?- Ranma estaba furioso

-¿Se... se... secuestrado?- tartamudeaba Ryoga

- Si, encontré su cartera en la azotea del instituto y había señales de lucha-

-¿lu..lu..cha? ¿Akane ha luchado?

- ella ser atacada por chica con bomboris-

-Shampoo tú eres la única que conocemos que usa esas armas- Ryoga miraba a la amazona con ojos amenazadores

-Shampoo no ser..-

-la abuela nos dijo que pudo ser cualquier chica china-interrumpió Ranma

-Si, Ryoga, en china es muy normal que las chicas peleen con bomboris. Es un arma muy atractiva además de letal. Sin duda el mejor arma que puede blandir mi adorada Shampoo-

-Moose callarse. No ser tu Shampoo-

-Bueno callaros los dos. Entonces Ranma, ¿Akane a sido secuestrada por una loca con bomboris? Tenemos que encontrarla, quien sabe lo que le puede haber hecho mi querida Akane no temas, ya voy en tu busca 

-¡¡Ehhh Ryogaaaa!¡ Vas en dirección contraria!-

estúpido Ranma, cuando encuentre a Akane le daré una paliza 

El grupo siguió buscando a Akane por todo Nerima, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron buscando se les fue uniendo gente. Ukyo tampoco la había visto en todo el día. Pero les ayudaba a buscarla. Ella también pensaba lo mismo q Shampoo ahora que Akane no esta, Ranma será mío, pero tendré que quitar a la otra de en medio entre ellas se lanzaban miradas asesinas, sabían que pensaban lo mismo. Kuno había a parecido pidiendo venganza al demonio Saotome que mantenía retenidas a su chica del cabello de fuego y a la dulce Akane, por lo que también se unió a su búsqueda después de recibir una paliza de todo el grupo. Nabiki aparecía de vez en cuando preguntando si se sabia algo y corriendo hacia el Dojo para anunciar que aun no se sabia nada. Soun lloraba por que su hijita había decidido desaparecer porque nadie quería comer su comida. Luego empezó a llorar mas escandalosamente porque su hijita había sido secuestrada. Genma también había salido en su búsqueda pero nada se sabía de Akane. Estaba desaparecida. Ranma no podía más, estaba al borde de la desesperación, Akane, su Akane, había sido secuestrada y eran incapaces de encontrarla. Todo es por mi culpa se lo repita sin parar. si solo me hubiese tomado esa maldita bola de arroz antes y no después de que ella se fuera... 

El grupo estaba Exhausto. Había amanecido. Se habían pasado toda la tarde y toda la noche recorriendo Nerima y no la habían encontrado. No había ninguna pista sobre ella. Solo se sabia que su secuestrador era una mujer china armada con bomboris. Estaba claro que Akane no se hallaba en Nerima. El grupo se dispersó. Shampoo y Moose volvieron al NekoHaten para recuperar fuerzas. Ukyo se fue con Ryoga al U-Chan. Kuno volvió a su mansión, había sido un día agotador. Tendrían que limitarse a esperar noticias del atacante. Seguro se ponía en contacto con ellos. Pero Ranma presentía que algo malo le había ocurrido Akane. Algo muy malo.

Ranma se dejo caer sobre su futon. A pesar del agotamiento que tenia era incapaz de dormir. ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir estando Akane desaparecida por mi culpa? No hago mas que traerle desgracias. La van a obligar a casarse con un fenómeno. Por mi culpa muchos luchadores han peleado con ella. La han secuestrado varias veces también, Shampoo le borro la memoria, casi muere en Jusenkyo y ahora... ahora... las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. Esta claro que soy el problema de Akane. Nunca tenia que haber venido. Ella estaría mejor sin mí. el sueño empezó a vencer a Ranma, que ya no podía poner mas resistencia.-... Akane... -

Continuara...

Próximo capítulo: Un paquete para Ranma

Yumi-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Autor : Yumi- Chan

Genero: varios

Serie: Ranma 1/2

-...- hablan los personajes

... pensamientos

... sueños

cambio de escena

FLASH un recuerdo

Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

Un paquete para Ranma 

DOJO TENDO

Ranma despertó con un terrible escozor de ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a llorar, y el haberse dormido llorando le había pasado factura. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. ¿Cuánto he dormido? No es momento de dormir. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Akane? Espero que este bien Habían pasado cinco horas desde que decidieron que en Nerima no la encontrarían y que lo mejor sería esperar noticias. Ranma decidió no dormir más y bajar a comer algo. No había comido nada desde el desayuno de ayer. Bajo a la cocina a ver si quedaba algo de la comida que había hecho Kasumi. Al bajar las escaleras le llegaron los llantos del cabeza de familia de los Tendo.

- ¡Akane!¡Mi pequeña niña! Buaaaaaa - Soun estaba transpuesto.

- Vamos papá- le animaba Nabiki – Akane es fuerte, seguro que está bien.

-Buaaaaa¡¡ mi pequeña Akaneee!

-Soun Nabiki tiene razón. Ella es fuerte, se lo estará poniendo difícil a su atacante. Seguro que Akane aparece pronto o eso quiero creer - Ranma intentaba ser fuerte.

- Ranma, no queda nada de la comida. Solo queda lo que hizo Akane- Kasumi muy triste le tendía un plato con tres bolitas de arroz- es lo último que queda cocinado.

- No importa Kasumi, esto esta bien- Ranma se quedo mirando las bolitas por esto... por esto ella no esta... 

¡¡¡DINGGGGG----DONGGG!

-Ya voy yo- La siempre atenta Kasumi se levanto y desapareció de la sala en dirección a la puerta.

Ranma seguía mirando las bolitas, no era merecedor de comerlas. Nabiki seguía intentando calmar a un agonizante Soun. Genma no había vuelto a decir nada.

- Ranma... – Kasumi apareció en el salón con una caja – han traído esto para ti.

Ranma se quedó mirando la caja ¿ una caja? pero rápidamente cogió la caja

- Será alguna pista sobre Aka... – Ranma se había quedado de piedra al abrir la caja.

- Ranma ¿qué hay en esa caja? ¿Tiene que ver con mi hija? – Soun recuperó su serenidad - ¿Ranma?-

-Ga... Ga... ¡¡¡Gaaaattttooooo! – Ranma soltó la caja mientras saltaba hacia el techo muerto de miedo.

La caja calló de lado cuando Ranma la soltó. En la caja se oían ruiditos y pequeños maullidos, aunque no sonaba igual que un maullido de gato. Finalmente un gato salió tímidamente de dentro de la caja. Se trataba de un gato de color negro azulado. No había ninguna mancha en su piel. Y por lo que parecía se trataba de una cría.

- Vaya, encima una gato negro, con la mala suerte que dan – Soun se levanto con la intención de echarlo a la calle.

- Espera Soun – Ranma se había bajado del techo y había cogido el gato en brazos, el cual parecía aferrarse a el con miedo. Se hizo el silencio en la casa.

- Hi... hi-hijo. Estas cogiendo un gato... ¿porque no estas corriendo?- Genma no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Había su hijo dominado el golpe del gato? ¿Podía controlar el Neko-ken y no se lo había dicho?

- Papá, no me mires así, esto no es un gato-

-¿cómo que no es un gato? – ahora era Nabiki la que se dirigía a Ranma extrañada

- Por como se comporta se trata de una cría – todos miraron al supuesto gato, que ahora tenia los ojos cerrados y chupaba el dedo de Ranma como si intentara obtener leche – además es demasiado grande para ser la cría un gato – todos volvieron a mirar al enorme gato y luego a Ranma

-¿Hijo un enorme y raro gato té esta chupando un dedo y no te asustas?- Genma seguía sin creerlo

-¡Papa ya te he dicho que no es un gato! – mientras lazaba su padre al estanque para salir como panda #¿yo que he hecho?# escrito en un cartel.

- Entonces Ranma, si no es un gato ¿que es? – Nabiki miraba curiosa al animalito y a Ranma que parecía encariñado con él.

- Es una cría de pantera Nabiki – Kasumi enseñaba uno de sus libros donde aparecían fotos del animal y sus crías – pero aun así, Ranma, es un felino es extraño que no le tengas miedo-

- Lo sé Kasumi, pero no sé, es el único felino que parecerme gustarme – Ranma miraba con ternura el animalito que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos – ¿quien me mandaría una cría de pantera y por que?

-Ah Ranma no lo sé, cuando abrí la puerta no había nadie, solo la caja y una hoja con tu nombre. Que extraño ¿verdad?

Ranma se había sentado en el césped jugando la pantera. Era extraño todo esto. ¿Seria una pista sobre el paradero de Akane? Le había dado un platillo de leche y ahora estaba jugando con su mano, la cual mordía de vez en cuando con poca fuerza. Creía que las panteras eran negras. A lo mejor las crías tienen este color Ranma miraba el pelaje azulado del animal. ¿ Es curioso...? Pendiente del animal, no se dio cuanta que una gatita morada se rozaba con su otra mano. Al mirar al gato se quedo de piedra empezando a retroceder mientras tartamudeaba – ga ga gatoooo – la gatita se empezó a subir por las piernas de Ranma, mientras este empezaba a entrar en estado de shok,

- ¡¡Miauuuuuu!- al maullido de Shampoo se escuchó por todo el jardín. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver a la pantera mordiendo su cola ¿ Qué hacer estúpido gato? 

Shampoo se lanzó a atacar al animal, pero el animal se zafaba de sus continuos ataques y se los devolvía más feroces. Esto no ser gato corriente, esto ser animal salvaje. Matar Shampoo si seguir así la magullada Shampoo se alejo del animal adentrándose en la casa. Rápidamente en su forma humana se abalanzó sobre Ranma

- ¡Airen!¿ De donde salir gato negro? – Shampoo zarandeaba a Ranma el cual aun estaba asustada de la visión de Shampoo-gato rozándose con su mano - ¡Airen, responde!

-Shampoo... no sé... una caja... – Ranma aun no estaba recuperado del susto

- ¿por qué futuro esposo no tener miedo de gato negro? – Shampoo estaba celosa del animal - ¿por qué no gritar cuando bola fea estar y gritar cuando linda gatita venir?

-no es un gato... – susurro – Shampoo no es un gato, es una pantera.¿ Por que has aparecido como gato? Sabes no soporto a los gatos- Ranma se soltó del agarre de la amazona

- Shampoo ver airen no asustarse de gato feo, Shampoo pensar airen dominar Neko-ken. Shampoo comprobar ser cierto. ¿Pantera de donde salir?- Shampoo cogió la bola fea ´´ y la miro detenidamente

- esta mañana Kasumi trajo una caja que habían dejado de la puerta. Estaba dentro de la caja. Pienso que puede tener algo que ver Akane.

- ¿ chica violenta estar en zoo ?

- No lo creo. Shampoo¿ a qué has venido? ¿Has descubierto algo sobre quien puede ser?

- No, Shampoo venir a ver si chica del mazo regresar... – Shampoo no pudo continuar la frase

-¡¡¡Shampoooooooooo!-

- Moose, yo no soy Shampoo – el chico chino se ajusta las lentes, para descubrir la cara de la calculadora Nabiki – pero puedo conseguirte una cita con ella por solo 2000 yenes-

- Shampoo no salir con Moose nunca, Nabiki – mirando ahora a Moose – Moose guardar tu dinero – e inmediatamente tirándole un cubo de agua

- CUAK CUAK CUAK

-Ahora irme, abuela espera noticias-

La bella campeona de las Amazonas desapareció saltando por los tejados hasta perderse por Nerima. Un pato la seguía veloz, aunque más torpemente

-Vaya Ranma, esa Amazona te tiene mucho afecto. No creo que quiera que aparezca – Nabiki miraba por encima del hombro a Ranma – La cena ya esta Ranma - se dio la vuelta y dejó solo a Ranma en el jardín.

- ... ¿dónde estas Akane?... ¿dónde estas? – Ranma entro también en la casa

U-CHAN'S

Ukyo estaba preparándole un okonomiyaki a Ryoga. Los dos habían estado muy callados desde que se habían quedado solos tras los acontecimientos del día anterior. Era algo que beneficiaba su situación, pero sabia que Ranma estaba muy preocupado y que en el fondo, él sentía algo por ella. Pero ella aun no iba a renunciar. Sabia que Shampoo también querría aprovechar la oportunidad e intentaría deshacerse de ella. No lo iba a permitir...

Eeee ... Ukyo...

Si dime Ryoga, ¿Que pasa? – la hermosa cocinera le dirigió una bonita sonrisa al eterno chico perdido

Veras se te esta quemando el okonomiyaki – un poco ruborizado le hizo señas hacia la parrilla, donde el okonomiyaki parecía carbón

¡¡¡Hay! Lo siento Ryoga, te haré otro en un momento. Que tonta, mira que olvidar lo que estaba haciendo –

Con gran habilidad se deshizo del negro okonomiyaki, y empezó a preparar otros dos rápidamente. Ella también tenia hambre. Alguien llama a la puerta, pero hacia ya media hora que ella había cerrado el U-CHAN'S

¡Esta cerrado! - ¿no han visto que quite el toldo? 

Pero la persona de fuera era insistente. Parecía querer entrar

¿Quién Será?... – abriendo la puerta para ver y echar al visitante

¡Nihao!-

¡Shampoo! – exclamo Ryoga

¿Qué haces aquí Shampoo?- Ukyo saco su espátula y se preparo para el ataque de la amazona.

Ukyo guardar espátula. No querer pelear...- la amazona se percata de la presencia de Ryoga – ¿Chica de la espátula gustar chico perdido?

No no no, no es lo que parece – ukyo empezó a ponerse nerviosa

Ukyo me ha dejado dormir aquí, pero eso no te concierne shampoo

¿Ukyo dormir con Ryoga? Jujuju no saber que gustar esos juegos

Ukyo se puso como un pimiento morrón. Como odiaba a esa china

- ¿qué juegos? – Ryoga no había terminado de entender la insinuación de la amazona, pero entonces comprendió que ellos dos solos en una cama sólo podían hacer un tipo de juego al que se pudiese referir la amazona. Inmediatamente se puso igual de colorado que Ukyo – ah...-

¡¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso Ryoga!- el que ya tenia una hemorragia nasal. Ukyo descargo su espátula sobre la cara de Ryoga

jijiji bueno dejar juegos de enamorados. ¿Saber sobre chica violenta?

No... mi querida Akane...como le hagan algo lo pagaran con su vida – Ryoga estaba enfurecido. Empezó al maldecir a Ranma por no haber estado con Akane, y a insultar al secuestrador... así que Shampoo y Ukyo dejaron de hacerle caso.

¿Shampoo desde cuando te interesa tanto saber si Akane estar bien?

Oh - la amazona se vio descubierta lo sabia trama algo - yo no preocupar por Akane. Yo no querer que ella volver. Ahora Ranma poder ser de Shampoo. Yo querer saber quien usar bomboris tan bien – Shampoo se había sentado en una de las sillas

¿Cómo? – Ukyo no sabia a que se refería

Si, abuela ir a ver marcas con Shampoo. Fijarme ser golpes muy precisos en el suelo.

¿Las marcas de bomboris en el suelo son provocadas?

Sí. Chica no dar con bomboris Akane. Chica siempre golpear el suelo.

¿Por que golpear el suelo? ¿Se puede golpear a una persona con un arma sin llegar a tocarla?

Oh sí. Shampoo ver en aldea una vez. Ser Técnica especial y peligrosa. Difícil de aprender. Abuela decir llamarse Bombori del Fénix.

¿Bombori del Fénix?

Si, yo ver en aldea como chica pelear que con otra hacer crecer un aura roja de fuego, y tras golpear suelo varias veces seguidas oponente caer rendida. Abuela explicar que golpes en el suelo provocar ráfagas de energía caliente que golpear persona. La energía se transmite por suelo hasta llegar cuerpo oponente y golpear. Ser muy poderoso. Pocos ataques y dejar inconsciente Akane. Pero no ser todo. Las descargas se producen en puntos vitales que poder modificar comportamiento de persona.

¿Cómo es eso? – Ukyo estaba impresionada.

Ser puntos especiales que estar en pies. Es técnica Siatshu. No se puede saber que modificar. Recuerdos, comportamientos, amor... chica del mazo ser atacada con técnica especial bombori, no saber que poder cambiar en ella. Solo invertir con mismo ataque por misma persona. Abuela esperarme con Moose. Si tener noticias venir restaurante.

Un ataque que cambia algo en tu oponente.. ¿Que tendrá distinto Akane? Ukyo echo la llave al restaurante. Se termino el Okonomiyaki y se fue acostar dejando a Ryoga todavía soñando con como rescatar a su adorada Akane y casarse con ella.

DOJO TENDO

Cómo desearía poder pedirle perdón a Akane Ranma estaba tumbado sobre su futón. Hacia horas que la casa se había quedado en silencio solo se oían los leves ronquidos que llegaban de la habitación del señor Tendo y los grandes ronquidos de su padre-panda.

¿ Y tu puedes tener algo que ver en su paradero? Ranma miraba la panterita que se había introducido en su futón hacia una hora y que ahora dormía placidamente. Este animal es tan bonito. Me da tranquilidad. Es una cría pero sin embargo se deshizo de Shampoo sin esfuerzo. Será su naturaleza salvaje, al fin y al cabo en una pantera Ranma miro a su padre roncando ¿cómo puede roncar así? Se a acostumbrado a dormir en su forma animal,¿será por que esta más calentito?... 

- ... Deja de roncar ya.. – susurro dándole una patada a su padre echándole fuera del futón. – jejeje -

El panda volvió rodando a meterse en el futón pero en su camino volcó un cubo de agua sobre la ahora Ranma chica

viejo estúpido... ahora me tendré que dar un baño –

Ranma-chan se levanto de mala gana y se fue el baño llevándose a la pantera que también había recibido agua del cubo. Cogió una toalla secó con cuidado al animal y lo deposito en el suelo. Después se desnudo y se metió en la bañera recuperando su aspecto masculino. La panterita se acerco hasta la bañera subiendo las patas para que Ranma la cogiera, así que Ranma la alzo y se la coloco sobre el pecho teniendo cuidado que el agua no la tocara.

Que gracioso, te encanta que te acaricie ¿eh? –

Poco a poco la pantera fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse completamente dormida. Ranma no quería despertarla otra vez, así que intento no moverla. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que el animal deslizo su cola hasta tocar el agua caliente. El peso sobre el pecho de Ranma se hizo cada vez mayor. Su mano ya no acariciaba la cabeza de una cría de pantera dormida, su mano estaba acariciando una cabellera negra azulada.

¿Pero que...?

Entre los brazos de Ranma y completamente desnuda apareció Akane. Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos hasta visualizar esos ojos azules que le eran tan agradables, clavándole sus ojos color café

-¿Ranma? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lentamente la chica empezó a incorporarse...

Continuara

Próximo capitulo: Akane recuerda


	3. Chapter 3

Autor: Yumi-Chan

Genero: varios

Serie: Ranma ½

-...- hablan los personajes

... pensamientos

... sueños

cambio de escena

FLASH un recuerdo

Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

Akane recuerda 

DOJO TENDO, BAÑERA

-A..A... Akane...¿Qué...?- Ranma no se lo podía creer, ¿qué había pasado?

-¿Ranma?...¿qué a pasado?- Akane se fue incorporando y apartándose de Ranma. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en la bañera y con RANMA- ¡¡Ahhh pervermmm...!

Ranma la tapo la boca rápidamente, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que les vieran así, los dos desnudos en la bañera...la palidez de su cara se transformo en rojo radiactivo

- Akane no chilles .No sabia que eras tu...un momento ¿por qué eres una pantera?

-¿cómo?¿Una pantera? Que estas diciendo Ranma, no digas tonterías y déjame salir pervertido asqueroso-

-No digo tonterías estúpida, hace un momento eras una pantera.¿Dónde has estado desde ayer?¿Quién te ataco?

-¿pantera...atacarme?...¿pero que estas diciendo Ranma?-Akane no entendía nada

- Akane, ayer por la mañana cuando te fuiste después de incrustarme en la pared, desapareciste. Descubrimos que fuiste atacada y por las marcas y el conocimiento de Cologne creemos que fue una mujer china armada con bomboris. Estuvimos buscándote todo el día. Esta mañana me llegó una caja con una cría de pantera y ahora cuando me he dado un baño te has mojado con el agua caliente y te has transformado..Un momento eso significa que te han echado ¡¡agua de Yusenkyô!¡Akane sal de la bañera!-

-¿tu estás loco pervertido?estoy desnuda y no me da la gana que me veas- Akane presenciaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero le clavo sus ojos en los de Ranma desafiante- sal tu

-pero si quiero que te mojes con agua fría, además no quiero ver el cuerpo de un ladrillo con patas..-el puño de Akane se encontró con la cara de Ranma

-estúpido baka...no seas estúpido, yo no estoy maldita y nadie me ha atacado

-ya, ¿y entonces donde has estado desde ayer? - Ranma se sobaba su nariz, pero la miraba desafiante

Akane bajo la mirada y se puso más roja aun, cerro los ojos...- yo... yo... no lo recuerdo Ranma...-

-Akane no abras los ojos-

-¿por qué?-

-tu no los abras-

-... esta bien-

Ranma salió de la bañera cogió una toalla y se la enrosco rápidamente en la cintura. Se quedo mirándola durante unos segundos realmente es hermosa...como me gustaría poder abrazarla y...¿pero que estoy pensando? si ella es una marimacho fea, torpe, con la fuerza de un gorila...pero es tan buena... 

-¿Ranma?¿Puedo abrirlos ya?

-¿eh?- Ranma volvió a la realidad- si si ábrelos. Toma esta toalla y sal-Ranma se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda no quería recibir un mazazo.

- ya esta Ranma, ya puedes darte la vuelta-

Ranma se dio la vuelta, y allí estaba ella, con una toalla anudada en su pecho totalmente ajustada a estos, marcando perfectamente su cintura y sus caderas y que terminaba justo debajo de sus nalgas. El cabello húmedo, su piel mojada y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Dios..kawaii... 

-Ranma ¿qué me miras tanto?- Akane parecía molesta. Estaba tapada por una mini toalla y Ranma no paraba de mirarla como hipnotizado.

-Eh...nad nada.. Esto.. Akane te voy a mojar con agua fría...-

-Ranma sigo pensando que te equivocas...-el agua fría calló por su piel mientras Akane comprobaba como todo se iba alejando y Ranma se hacia más grande. El suelo estaba mucho mas cerca que antes y se noto con unas ganas terribles de jugar y tomar leche.

-mierda...Akane te voy a coger, no me muerdas-

¿Cómo q me vas a coger, pervertido, y que es eso de que no te muerda? 

Ranma cogió a Akane y la alzo poniéndola a la altura del espejo. Akane intento replicar pero de su boca solo salió gruñido. Ante este gruñido se quedo extrañada pero al verse en el espejo se quedo paralizada. ¡Mierda!Ranma tenia razón.¡¡Soy una pantera!buaaaaaaaa 

-Ya ya Akane cálmate... encontraremos una cura y al culpable.- Ranma la dejo caer en la bañera para dejar salir la cabeza de Akane.

- ¿¡¡Ranma como paso esto?¿por qué soy un animal?-Akane lloraba desconsoladamente.

-No lo sé Akane, pero quien te atacó ayer te echo agua de Yusenkyô. Vamos sal, es mejor que descanses.

Akane salió de la bañera y volvió a envolverse en la toalla. Intentaba contener el llanto del que ahora solo se oían pequeños sollozos. Ranma la acompaño a su habitación

-Akane es mejor que ahora descanses. Mañana intentaremos averiguar que ha pasado. ¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada?

-no Ranma, no me acuerdo...¿habrán usado una técnica como la que uso Shampoo en mi aquella vez?-

-No lo sé. Mañana iremos al NekoHaten y le preguntaremos a la vieja.

-Ranma...- Akane estaba muy triste, tenia la cabeza gacha y se sujetaba los abrazos con fuerzas abrazándose así misma- ¿y si nunca vuelvo a ser normal? – una lagrima rodó por su mejilla pero su camino se vio cortado por la mano de Ranma.

- No pienses eso ahora. Encontraremos la cura.-Akane rompió en llanto otra vez

- ¿¿pero como?Yusenkyô quedo destruida, tú la destruiste... no hay cura...-

-...la encontraremos...deja de llorar Akane por favor...la encontraremos juntos- Ranma no soportaba ver llorar a las mujeres, y menos aun cuando se trataba de Akane, su Akane

-Ranma crees...¿crees que podré acostumbrarme? Quiero decir, tu odias ser chica la mayor parte de las veces, aunque aprovechas tu maldición. Te a ayudado muchas veces, y forma parte de ti. Moose y shampoo se han adaptado a sus formas animales.¿Crees que yo también podré hacerlo?

-Akane...encontraremos la cura, pero eres una chica fuerte y te adaptaras. De momento solo evita el agua fría e intenta recordar que te ha pasado y quien te ha hecho esto.

-Ranma...lo intentare...Buenas noches-Akane se metió en su cuarto. Ranma aun oía pequeños sollozos.

-Buenas noches Akane-

Akane se despertó ahogando un grito. Estaba sudando. Miro el reloj

- las 5 de la mañana...debo despertar a Ranma-

Se levantó de su cama. Había sudado mucho, así que primero fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, cambiándose de ropa. Tenia que hablar con Ranma. Se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con su padre. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en silencio acercándose a su futón.

- Ranma – susurro, no quería que el enorme panda que estaba roncando se despertara.

Espero su respuesta, pero esta no llegaba. Se acerco mas a su futon abriéndolo dándose cuenta que estaba vacío. ¿Dónde..? un rallo de luz cruzó su cabeza. Salió de la habitación, con sumo cuidado y subió al tejado.

Allí estaba Ranma. Tumbado sobre el tejado y dormido. Iba a coger un resfriado, ¿cómo se le ocurría dormirse en el tejado? Éste chico a veces no pensaba. Se arrodillo a su lado, y empezó a mecerle suavemente

-Ranma...Ranma...despierta-

-mmmm cinco minutos mas...mmm-

-Raaanma...despierta-le meció un poco mas fuerte este chico duerme como un tronco 

-mmm Akane...- se giro y la abrazo. Akane se sorprendió al verse aprisionada por los brazos de Ranma

-¡Ranma!-

-¿hug?e?¿ Akane?¿Que haces aquí?- Ranma se sorprendió al encontrar su cara tan cerca.

BumBum BumBum

Si su corazón seguía así de seguro que ella lo oiría

-Ranma...me he acordado-

-¡! Dime,¿qué has recordado?-

-te lo diré...pero antes... -Akane le miro directamente a los ojos- ¿puedes soltarme? -

Ranma miro hacia abajo y vio que sujetaba fuertemente a Akane entre sus abrazos en un intento de no dejarla ir. Inmediatamente la soltó mientras el rubor llegaba a sus mejillas.

-lo sient..Siento A..Akane- Ranma intento tranquilizarse y sonar mas serio – bueno ahora dime que has recordado.

Akane se incorporo volviendo a sentarse sobre sus talones. Entrecerró sus ojos recordando – veras...

FLASH

Vemos a Akane roja de ira sacar el majo y pegar a Ranma en toda la cara, incrustándolo en la pared

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Estúpido bakaaaaaaaaaaa!te odio-

(R:Akane eso ya lo vi, aun tengo la cara dolorida ¿puedes ir directamente a punto en que te atacan..?(un mazo vuelve a caer sobre la cabeza de Ranma) A: ¡Estoy por llegar a eso!)

Akane corría por las calles de Nerima este estúpido fenómeno, ¡ me paso la mañana haciendo esas bolitas de arroz, y ese baka me llama tonta torpe marimacho!¡¡Ranma eres un odioso! no podía evitar que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Había corrido tan rápido que había llegado a las puertas del instituto Furinkan casi una hora antes de que empezaran las clases. Aun era temprano así que subió a la azotea, para que no la vieran llorando los que iban llegando a clase. Allí se desplomo en el suelo llorando amargamente y maldiciendo a Ranma ¡estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¿Porque siempre es así conmigo?¿Tanto me odia ese baka? 

Akane noto que alguien se acercaba a ella sigilosamente – Ranma déjame en paz, no quiero verte – pero no se movió de ahí - ¡Ranma te he dicho que te vallas!- un momento, no se trata de Ranma. Si fuera el no me habría dado cuenta... Akane se dio la vuelta para ver a su oponente, el cual no era Ranma como ya suponía.

- Akane Tendo, te desafió -

Akane se hallaba ante una chica un poco más baja que ella, de la altura de Ranma cuando esta convertido en chica. Su cara le resultaba familiar aunque no estaba segura de conocerla. Quizás la hubiera visto por algún lado y por eso le sonaba su cara. Sus facciones eran muy suaves, y tenia la piel rosada. Tenia los labios finos, pero también rozados. Unas grandes pestañas negras cubrían unos bellos ojos verdes que hacían juego con su cabellera lila recogida en dos largas trenzas decoradas con dos pequeños cascabeles. Vestía con ropas chinas en lo que parecía un uniforme de lucha. Se trataba de una camisa china verde sin mangas que terminaba a la altura de sus rodillas en dos picos, uno por delante y otro detrás, ajustada al pecho y a la cintura donde llevaba una cinta a modo de cinturón amarillo, que dejaba caer dos extremos por su cadera en su lado izquierdo. Como pantalones usaba unas mallas verdes ajustabas hasta la altura de sus gemelos. Unas zapatillas, como las que usa Shampoo, también amarillas, y dos muñequeras amarillas. En su pecho había un Fénix dibujado. Se trataba de una chica muy bella, y estaba segura de haberla visto antes.

-¿eres una amazona?- Akane estaba seguro de ello. Ya conocía a una amazona y a su loca abuela, y esta chica estaba claro que también lo era - ¿eres de las Joketsuzoku?

- ¿Joketsuzoku? No, soy una amazona Fénix.

-¿amazonas Fénix?¿Tenéis algo que ver con los habitantes del Monte Fénix?- Akane odiaba recordar ese lugar, allí estuvo a punto de morir

-veras Akane tenemos mucho que ver, porque somos sus amazonas. Nuestra aldea esta formada por los que no nacen con alas y patas de pájaro. De hecho, Kiima es mi hermana.

-pero Kiima tiene alas y ...Lord Safron...¿cómo es posible?-no entendía nada, si hace años que sus habitantes nacían con forma maldita, porque esta chica la decía eso.

-jajaja Akane, a veces no entiendes las cosas. Si, Kiima es mi hermana, pero yo nací con forma completamente humana. Pasa algunas veces. Los que nacemos sin forma maldita creamos la aldea de las amazonas, para proteger a Lord Safran.

-¿y a que has venido?-

- a cumplir nuestra promesa – diciendo esto adopto una pose de pelea e hizo aparecer dos bomboris con el dibujo del Fénix

-¿nuestra? ¿Te conozco?- Akane entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar donde la había visto antes y donde había visto esos bomboris.

-¿aun no me recuerdas Akane? Han pasado diez años, he vuelto a pelear de nuevo. Mi nombre es Kin –

¿Dónde he oído ese nombre? 

FLASH 2

Vemos a una niña pequeña de cabellos lilas acechando a Akane, se prepara para saltarle encima, cuando Akane se da la vuelta y la encara.

-Vamos Kin, sé que estas ahí. ¿No té cansas de perder siempre?-

- esta vez no me ganaras, he aprendido una técnica nueva, y te voy a derrotar. Una niña tonta como tu no puede ganarme.- diciendo esto saco dos bomboris.

Una niña de seis años de cabello corto azulado, ataviada con un peto vaquero con el dibujo de un pato, empieza a reírse, enfureciendo aun más a Kin.

-jejeje ¿y te acuerdas de cómo es esa técnica? Jejeje siempre olvidas las cosas jejeje-

-¿cómo te atreves?- la niña roja de ira arremetió contra la pequeña Akane, la cual la esquivaba sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

FIN DEL FLASH 2

- ¿Tú eras aquella niña olvidadiza?-

-¡¡no soy olvidadiza!-

- yo creo que si, cuando teníamos seis años y te volví a vencer, me aseguraste que al año siguiente volverías a derrotarme. Luego te fuiste y nunca más volviste. ¿Olvidaste tu promesa?jejeje-

-¡no la olvide!Kiima no me dejo volver hasta ahora. Ingrese en las amazonas Fénix, y hasta ahora, que no gane el torneo, no podía venir.-

- vaya tus leyes son como las de Shampoo-

-Jajaja, mis leyes no me obligan a casarme con quien me venza. Pero basta de cháchara.-

Kin arremetió contra Akane. Esa niña torpe que recordaba vagamente había mejorado muchísimo.

- vaya Akane vas a ser fácil de vencer, ya no eres ni la mitad de rápida de lo que eras, eres mas bien torpe jajaja-

Akane se vio en dificultades, se dio cuenta que la chica la golpeaba flojo, pero no fallaba ningún golpe, y Akane era demasiado lenta para esquivarlos. De repente Kin salto hacia tras, elevo un enorme ki rojo-fuego, extendió sus brazos con sus dos bomboris y golpeo repetidamente el suelo, a una velocidad extraordinaria. Akane sintió como un rayo la atravesaba, lo ultimo que vio antes de desmayarse fue una sonrisa burlona en los labios de kin.

Cuando Akane despertó se hallaba en una habitación. La examino pero no le era familiar. La puerta se abrió y entro Kin portando un cubo de agua.

- veras Akane, ya te he vencido, pero aun queda algo. Cuando me fui a china a los seis años, entrene en Jusenkyô, pero caí en una de las pozas- agito el cubo de agua mientras decía esto- adquirí una maldición, afortunadamente hace unos años que me cure, pero para mi desgracia el mismo día en que me cure una chica pelirroja me hizo caer en otra fosa. Esa chica, es un chico, tu prometido, que destruyo los estanques de Jusenkyô dejándome sin cura. Se lo haré pagar. Pero primero, Akane, tu sufrirás aquella maldición que me causastes.-

Tras decir esto volcó el cubo de agua sobre Akane mientras disfrutaba su venganza.

FIN DEL FLASH

- Después de eso, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue aparecer en la bañera contigo-

Ranma la miro asimilando las palabras que había dicho Akane. Conocía a esa chica entonces, y por lo visto estaba bastante enfadada con los dos. Intento no mostrar su furia a Akane, pero deseaba encontrar a esa maldita chica y hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho a su Akane.

-Akane no te preocupes, encontraremos la cura. Tu no tienes la culpa de que esa idiota se cayera en un estanque maldito...y yo no recuerdo haberla tirado a uno.

-Ranma, dijo que Kiima era su hermana, también debe estar enfadada contigo por destruir los estanques e interrumpir la transformación de Saffron...-

-si vencí a su señor ¿ crees que no podré luchar contra ella? Vamos Akane yo nunca pierdo un combate. Mañana iremos a hablar con Cologne, que nos cuente sobre esas amazonas fénix, luego buscaremos a esa niña y la haré pagar lo que te ha hecho-

Tras decir eso Ranma se tapo la boca rápidamente, su lengua le había traicionado. Un ligero rubor asomo en las mejillas de Akane. El corazón de Ranma empezó a latirle con fuerza, tanta que Akane llegaría a oírlo si se acercaba un poco.

- Ranma...- Akane se acerco mas Ranma y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla – Gracias -

Ranma se quedo petrificado, ella le había besado ¡¡Me ha besado! era incapaz de reaccionar. Akane se levanto, le echo una mirada a Ranma, sonrió y bajo del tejado meciéndose en su habitación. Ranma se quedo mirando como ella se iba.

- Akane...-

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Autor: Yumi-Chan

Genero: varios

Serie: Ranma ½

-...- hablan los personajes

... pensamientos

... sueños

cambio de escena

FLASH un recuerdo

Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

El despertar de Akane

DOJO TENDO

El sol empezó a molestar a Ranma, quien se vio obligado a abrir los ojos y protegerse con una mano. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, irían a ver a la vieja. Ella tenia que saber sobre esas amazonas fénix. Conoce a tu enemigo antes de que te conozca a ti...ya es tarde para eso si, definitivamente la vieja seria la primera parada, siempre sabia todo ¡es una momia-matriarca-de-las-amazonas de 300 años! ¡Lo sabe todo! tenia que ayudar a Akane, ella era nueva en esto, no creía que pudiera adaptarse a la maldición tan fácilmente. Refunfuñando por el molesto sol que le cegaba se levanto y se dirigió al baño.

Akane estaba en el Dojo, apenas había podido dormir y decidió entrenar un poco hasta que se despertara Ranma.

- Ranma...-

Akane repetía katas casi sin pensarlo, su mente no estaba precisamente en las katas.

¡¡¡ PERO COMO FUI CAPAZ DE HACER ESO!¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LE BESE? ¡¡Que habrá pensado! Seguro que ya esta pensando que tiene a otra mas en el bote pero Akane, ya sabias que te tiene en el bote ¡siii, pero el no tiene que saberlo! Luego estará presumiendo todo el día de cuantas chicas tiene enamoradas... además ¿¿por qué hablo conmigo misma? Akane siguió haciendo movimientos, patadas y katas una detrás de otra.

-¡oh! Buenos días Ranma,¿quieres desayunar?- Katsumi recibió a Ranma con una gran sonrisa como era habitual en ella.

-¡Claro katsumi!Ya sabes que me encanta cualquier cosa que prepares.- Ranma empezó a comer lo que había preparado la mayor de los Tendo- por cierto Katsumi ¿has visto ya a Akane?

-Si Ranma, hace una hora que esta en el Dojo entrenado. Cuando la he visto bajar no me creía lo que veia.Menos mal que ya a regresado y esta bien. Papa se alegrara cuando la vea-

-seguro que se pone a llorar y a gritar buaaaaa mi pequeña niña ya ha vuelto buaaaaa´´

-Ranma no deber burlarte de papa, aun no ha visto a Akane y para el es terrible que ella hubiese desaparecido, aunque su reacción será esa Ranma jajajaja-

-ya lo creo... Katsumi esto estaba delicioso. Voy a ver a Akane-

- ¿que?- Nabiki irrumpió en la habitación escuchando las ultimas palabras de Ranma- ¿Akane ha vuelto? ¡¡¡PaPAAAAAAAAAAAA, corre baja, Akane ha regresado!¡Dónde esta Ranma, dime donde esta!- Nabiki estaba casi encima de Ranma zarandeándole para que hablara

- ep..beee.. na-Nabiki... ella esta en el doj-

- RAAAANMAAA- una cabeza de demonio con lengua de serpiente irrumpió en la habitación dejando a Ranma mas horrorizado de lo que ya estaba con la agresión de Nabiki- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTAN MI HIJA?

- Do—o..Dojo, ¡ Esta en el Dojo!-

La cabeza de demonio con legua de serpiente se desinflo dejando aparecer al cabeza de familia con grandes lagrimas en los ojos

- buaaaaaa mi pequeñaaa ha vuelto a casaaaa buaaaaaaaaaa-

Ranma miro de reojo a Katsumi mientras susurro- te lo dije-

-Vamos papá deja de llorar, ella esta bien, estuvo aquí desayunando y ahora esta entrenando- Katsumi intento consolar a su padre

- venga papá vamos a verla- Ahora era Nabiki la que tiraba de su padre en dirección al Dojo. Ranma echo a correr queriendo llegar primero. En cuanto llego a la puerta, se quedo paralizado

-¿pero que...?-

Nabiki, Katsumi, Soun y Genma (aun como panda con un cartel #¿qué pasa?#) se pararon al lado de Ranma y contemplaron la escena.

- oh my- escapo de los labios de Katsumi.

Ante ellos estaba el Dojo, Akane estaba practicando movimientos que Ranma nunca había imaginado que vería en ella.la velocidad y agilidad de con la que lo hacia era sombrosa.¿Dónde estaba esa torpe y lenta, se había cargado su insulto favorito.

¿ Dónde aprendió eso? 

- parece que por fin se rompió el sello- fue Nabiki la que hablo. Genma solo observaba, Soun lloraba desconsoladamente y Katsumi intentaba consolar a su padre. Ranma la miro desconcertado.

- ¿de que sello hablas?-

- del de Akane, se ha roto- Nabiki miro a Ranma, tenia una cara que claramente reflejaba que no entendía nada

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-hay Ranma,te lo explicare. Cuando Akane era pequeña mama se dio cuenta que no era una niña normal, mama dijo que Akane era especial. Mama tenia un don, podía ver dentro de las personas, podía sentir su fuerza, ella decía que lo aprendió cuando era joven, mucho antes de casarse con papá. Cuando mama le dijo eso a papa el se rió, y bromeo sobre ello ´´jajaja Akane llevara el Dojo cuando sea mayor si esta fuerte como dices papa siempre lo tomo a broma, hasta que Akane tenia dos años. En esa época ella era una niña muy inquieta, siempre esta corriendo y jugando, lo normal en los niños. Un día papá salió al jardín porque no oía a Akane y lo que vio le hizo creer en que mama tenia razón. Akane estaba arrodillada en el suelo, totalmente en silencio y en una profunda concentración. Eso ya le pareció raro a papa en una niña de dos años, pero lo que vino después le dejo congelado. Akane junto las manos en una palmada, estiro los dedos y empezó a separar las manos lentamente. Entre sus manos empezó a brillar un punto de energía que empezó a crecer hasta el tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Akane rió y luego la hizo desaparecer entre sus manos en una sonora palmada. Papa le contó lo ocurrido a mama, y mama no se asombro, dijo que Akane tenia un gran poder en su interior y que sería una gran luchadora, la mejor en muchos años. A los días del suceso mama empezó a entrenarla. Ella era mejor que papa y conocía técnicas que el no conocía. Akane se hizo muy fuerte mientras pasaban los años. Aprendía con la misma facilidad que tu Ranma, con solo verlo una dos veces ella aprendía un movimiento o una técnica. Cuando mama murió papá siguió con su entrenamiento, pero papa era mucho mas lento que ella y Akane no aprendía, así que peleaba con una niña para mejorar. Un día ella apareció desmayada en la calle y nunca volvió a ser la misma. El doctor Toffu dijo que la habían sellado y que no podía romperlo porque no conocía la técnica. Han pasado diez años.- Nabiki observo las expresiones de Ranma, como pasaba de la sorpresa a la preocupación- ¿Acaso creías que era así de torpe por naturaleza?

- Yo... bueno..keh- Ranma miraba al suelo con nerviosismo

- lo creías, ¿no es cierto?-

- si...- Ranma se sentía verdaderamente culpable. Siempre había insultado a su prometida por su habilidad con el arte y resulta que no podía mejorar porque estaba sellada. Se sentía como una rata.

- Ranma no te preocupes, tu no sabias nada, ella no te lo tendrá en cuenta, de hecho no creo ni que se halla dado cuenta de lo que esta haciendo- increíble la reina de hielo Nabiki Tendo rompiendo su coraza blindada. Quien lo diría, pero Nabiki tenia razón. Ranma se fijo en el rostro de Akane, esta tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera esta dándose cuenta de lo que hace. Ni se ha percatado de lo que estamos aquí... 

- ¡AKANE!- Ranma llamo a Akane de un grito.

Akane estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, aun no entendía como fue capaz de besar a ese baka aunque solo se trato de un beso en la mejilla. Un grito que se podía identificar como Ranma llamándola, la hizo volver al lugar donde se encontraba, tropezando con sus pies en el proceso y cayendo al suelo. Ranma estaba en el marco de la puerta junto a Nabiki lo dos con cara de asombro, katsumi consolando a su lloroso padre y un panda enorme rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Hugh?..Vamos papá no llores, que estoy bien - se acerco hacia Ranma con curiosidad

– Ranma, Nabiki...¿por qué me miráis así?-

-Akane – fue Ranma quien se adelantó a Nabiki - ¿eres consciente de lo que estabas haciendo?

-si, estaba entrenado...aunque no estaba concentrada, supongo que esta vez lo hice peor ya que ni siquiera te metes conmigo – Akane tenia la cabeza gacha, hacia tiempo que sabia q no era la mejor luchadora de Nerima desde que llego Ranma seguido de todos sus enemigos y prometidas.

-¿¡peor? –

- OH cállate Ranma- Nabiki aparto a Ranma y se acerco a Akane sujetándola por los hombros – Akane estábamos preocupados por ti – entonces la abrazo

-¡Na...Nabiki! Estoy bien no te preocupes, solo tuve una pelea y luego desperté aquí – Akane no pudo evitar mirar a Ranma quien se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que ella, y bajo la vista para no ver los ojos de Akane, ya era bastante excitación recordar la escena de ella apareciendo en la bañera.

- tenia miedo por ti hermana, pero ya estas aquí. – Nabiki se separo de su hermana y la miro directamente a los ojos – Akane se ha roto el sello, ¿lo sabes? Te acabamos de ver entrenar igual que como te entrenaba mama.

- ¡No, no puede ser! Hace mucho tiempo que no puedo entrenar así, no es posible..-

Soun se situó frente a Akane, sitio que Nabiki fue obligada a dejar, abrazo a su hija y dejo de llorar. Estaba sereno.

- Akane, que felicidad que hayas vuelto y no solo eso, te has recuperado. Ahora podrás seguir con tu entrenamiento y ser la gran luchadora que decía mama-

-Pero papá... ella no esta con nosotros ya y sin ella no puedo avanzar. Cuando ella murió no seguí avanzando en el entrenamiento, y cuando un día fui sellada tu me entrenaste de nuevo. Aun no se como es posible que mama fuera tan fuerte y tan buena luchadora-

-Tienes Ranma, él podrá ayudarte a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Akane, ¿tu mama sabia artes marciales?- Ranma estaba asombrado, nadie le había dicho nada sobre eso.

- si Ranma, mama era una gran arte marcialista. Nunca nos contó por que sabia tanto, y solo quiso entrenarme a mí. Me prometió que me contaría por que cuando creciera, pero creo que eso nunca lo sabremos.-

- me habría gustado conocerla...-que mujer tan misteriosa, resulta que ahora era una gran luchadora y nadie sabia donde aprendió.

- Ranma, voy a vestirme y nos vamos-

- ¿Eh? ¿Adónde? Ah si, la vieja si vale, no tardes-

Akane salió corriendo a la casa y se perdió dentro. Los demás entraron a la casa y se dispusieron a desayunar, menos Ranma que se quedo entado en el salón esperándola. A los diez minutos bajos Akane aseada y arreglada. El olor jazmines rodeo a Ranma quien se volteo a verla. Ella estaba ahí bajando las escaleras con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sencilla.Ranma se quedo mirándola, se veía muy bien.

-y bien Ranma, ¿nos vamos?-

- si si, vamos-

Amos se despidieron y se pusieron en marcha con dirección al Neko-Haten. Ranma iba en la cerca como siempre, mirando de reojo a Akane quien parecía pensativa.

- Akane, ¿por qué nunca me hablaste del sello?-

Akane pareció reflexionar, luego sonrió.

-¿te lo hubieses creído?¿Creerías que la torpe lenta y marichamacho de Akane Tendo, había sido alguna vez rápida ágil y elegante en la lucha?-

Ranma agacho la cabeza. Su pensamiento fue claro No Akane de un salto subió a verja junto a él y se puso a caminar.

-¿qué haces? tú nuca vienes por aquí, seguro que te caes.-

- Ranma, eso era antes, te recuerdo que ahora soy mejor que antes- Akane iba caminado mirando a Ranma pero de espaldas a la dirección a la que iban mientras le que ya no era tan torpe y debido a eso no vio que la verja estaba rota y que piso en el aire, yendo a parar al agua del canal. Inmediatamente una cabeza de pantera apareció en la superficie emitiendo bufidos y gruñidos, mientras intentaba no hundirse. Akane no sabia nadar y era de entender que como pantera tampoco sabría hacerlo.

- pues yo creo que sigues igual de torpe-

Ranma salto a la cerca, para recoger a Akane, quien se vio en un momento entre dos pechos, lo cual la hizo gruñir más. Ranma se dio cuenta y la separo.

- tranquila ya veo que te molestan mis pechos no planos-

-GRRRRRRRR-

-jajajaj oye Akane, no se te ocurra morderme-

Akane se soltó del agarre de Ranma, realmente ella era más habilidosa ahora, saltó al suelo y miro desafiante a Ranma mientras encorvaba la espalda y gruñía. Ranma se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy molesta y que en cuanto regresara a su forma recibiría un mazado o un viaje por el cielo de Nerima gratis en Akaneaerolines.

-venga Akane que solo era una broma.- Ranma pesco la ropa de Akane y se sonrojo al sacar su ropa su interior.. Si en el fondo va a ser verdad que soy un pervertido.. se giro y pudo ver como Akane esta quieta mirándole.

¡¡Ah mi ropa!y mira como se sonroja que estará pensando, es peor que Happosai 

Ranma guardo la ropa en el interior de su camisa y volvió a coger a Akane.

- Oye no pienses cosas raras, ¿acaso querías que dejara tu ropa en el agua y volvieses desnuda a casa?

-GRRRR- Akane gruño giro la cabeza para darle a entender a Ranma que estaba enfadada.

- si quieres dejo tu ropa ahí, y luego le dices a Shampoo que te preste la suya... ahora si se calmara -

Akane pareció pensarlo ¿me queda otra opción? lamió la mano de Ranma en señal de que le perdonaba, que no estaba enfadada. Ante este gesto Ranma siguió su camino rumbo al Neko-Haten.

Continuara...

Bueno os esta gustando? Vuestros comentarios mandármelos a pitunyahoo.es pero no enviéis bombas anda que soy joven aun. Besitos

Yumi-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

Autor: Yumi-Chan

Genero: varios

Serie: Ranma ½

-...- hablan los personajes

... pensamientos

... sueños

cambio de escena

FLASH un recuerdo

Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi

Capitulo 5 Sorpresa 

NEKO-HATEN

Shampoo estaba en la cocina. Se encontraba preparando Ramen para los clientes que empezarían a llegar en poco tiempo. Era el plato más pedido. Pelaba una cebolla pero su mente estaba distante.

La abuela dijo que ser ese ataque... si, ver una vez. Shampoo haber gustado ver cara de esa niña tonta jajaja 

Moose estaba en el salón limpiando las mesas, siempre le tocaba el trabajo sucio. Desde su posición divisaba a Shampoo. La vio pensativa mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla a consecuencia de la cebolla. Moose sabia que ella nunca se casaría con él.

¡Maldito Saotome! Shampoo me odia por tu culpa, ¡ella no me acepta por que tú la venciste! Ella tendría que casarse conmigo...¡¡te lo haré pagar Saotome! 

Cologne entro a la cocina

-¿dime nieta has sabido algo?- Moose se acerco un poco para poder escuchar la conversación sin ser descubierto

-No abuela, yo decirle a Ukyo sobre el ataque, pero ella no saber nada. Akane seguir perdida- mientras dijo esto una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Cologne también sonrió.

-Bien Shampoo, entonces tendrás que actuar. Sin esa niña tendrás camino libre para que

el futuro yerno se case-

-lo sé abuela, ser oportunidad perfecta. Sin Akane, Shampoo no tener rival- ambas sabían que Akane era la prometida más peligrosa porque Ranma la amaba a ella, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo.

- ¿y que hay de Kuonji?-

-ella no ser estorbo abuela, airen solo ver en ella amiga o hermana, nunca mujer- antes de que también preguntara se adelanto a su abuela- y Kodashi estar loca, Ranma no soportarla-

-entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer,¿no?-la matriarca entrecerró los ojos

-Sí. Shampoo aprovechar que la chica violenta no estar para hacer beber poción a airen. El ser de Shampoo después- enseño un frasco a su abuela que contenía un liquido violáceo y lo volvió a guardar entre sus ropas.

- Bien nieta no debes fallar, esa poción es peligrosa, no puede haber fallos, es tu ultima oportunidad- Cologne sabia que Shampoo la escondía algo. La conocía bien, y sabia que algo ya había echo, aunque no la dijera nada.

Moose cuando ante eso se quedo atónico

Shampoo quiere usar esa poción, no puedo permitirlo. ¡Si funciona no tendré mas remedio que renunciar a ella! Tengo que encontrar a Akane y matar a ese desgraciado de Ranma, no puedo dejar que Shampoo se salga con la suya¡¡Shampoo es MIA! 

una mano femenina se poso en el hombro de Moose, quien de un respingo se giró encontrándose con el rostro burlón de Ranma-chan

-¿ no te han dicho que no se debe espiar a los demás?-

-¡¡¡¡¡ Uaaaaaa!- el joven chino se toma fuertemente el pecho del susto-¡¡Saotome me las pagaras!-

- pues cojéeme blebleblebleblebbleble-

-¡ven aquí y prepárate para morir!-

Ranma corría delante de Moose sacándole la lengua mientras el joven chino sacaba sus armas ocultas y arremetía contra la chica pelirroja. Esta esquivaba con facilidad sus golpes. Akane mientras había saltado de los brazos de Ranma y se había posado en una mesa, que fue levantada por Moose y tirada contra Ranma, el cual salto para esquivarla yendo a caer en los brazos de Shampoo, que lo abrazo efusivamente dejándole sin respiración-

-airen venir a ver Shampoo, estar tan contenta. Tener cita ahora.-Shampoo lo abrazaba muy fuerte para no dejarlo escapar. Su voz sonaba muy melosa.

-...a... Sham...up...air...re...-

Shampoo levanta la Mirada viendo una cara femenina morada e hinchada. Inmediatamente aflojo su agarre, pero sin dejar de abrazarle y restregar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Shampoo le miro con ojos de enamorada.

-¿estar bien?- Ranma-chan le lanzo una mirada que podría haberla matado. Ante esto la amazona sonrió.

-Ranma amar tanto a Shampoo-

-Sham..Shampoo suéltame- Ranma estaba muy incomodo, siempre lo estaba con esos abrazos, pero lo estaba mas aun ya que Akane les miraba con odio dejando salir un gruñido.

Shampoo en esos momentos se percata de la pequeña pantera que la estaba bufando.

-¿por qué traer gato molesto airen?- cogió a Akane por el pellejo del cuello levantándola y zarandeándola. Esta rugió revolviéndose y logrando soltarse de la mano de la chica arañándole en el brazo en el proceso.-¡ah!¡Gato estúpido, Shampoo hacer estofado contigo!

-¡¡GRRRRRRR!- Akane gruñía a la amazona con intención de saltarle encima y morderla, estaba harta de esa chinita molesta que no hacia nada mas que saltar cobre Ranma al grito de ¡¡ ni hao airen!´´ Como una gata en celo, pero ese dichoso de Ranma nunca intentaba apartarse de su abrazo. Ya le pegaría un mazazo después a ese engreído.

Ranma cogió a Akane corriendo antes de que la china hiciera puré de pantera. Ante este gesto Shampoo le lanzo una mirada de reproche, ya que Akane había dejado las huellas de sus uñas en el lindo brazo de la chica, que ahora presentaba unas ligero rastro de sangre.

- ¿Shampoo podría traerme un agua caliente?- Ranma le pidió esto a la amazona para evitar mas tensión entre las chicas.

-enseguida esta airen- shampoo sonrió alegremente a Ranma mientras ponía una tetera al fuego y sacaba su botiquín para curarse las heridas. Cuando el agua estuvo un poco caliente se la dio a Ranma, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a la panterita/Akane. – ten-

-Gracias- Ranma se echo agua por encima volviendo a transformarse en hombre. Saco las ropas de Akane de entre su camisa y metió a Akane junto con las ropas en el baño. Mocee y Shampoo se le quedaron mirando curiosos sin entender, la matriarca de las amazonas entorno los ojos al comprender las intenciones de Ranma.

- ¿Airen que hacer?-

Ranma metió la mano con la tetera por la puerta del baño y echo el agua sobre Akane, evitando así que los demás viesen su transformación y su actual desnudez. A los los pocos minutos apareció Akane por la puerta del baño vestida con sus ropas.

- sorpresa -

¿Pero que...? ¿Niña tonta ser ese gato? Esto no salir bien, ¿qué hacer ella aquí? 

Menos mal que Akane ya esta de vuelta, así shampoo no podrá ir a consolar a Ranma. Un momento, ¡era un gato! 

- ¡¡Akane!- Moose y Shampoo hablaron al unísono. Los dos tenían un tono de sorpresa en la voz, pero Shampoo le añadió también enfado.

-¿cuándo regresar? Tu ser atacada- esto no estar bien, tu no deber estar aquí 

- pues la verdad es que regrese ayer-

-¿Cómo es que eres una pantera Akane?¿Por qué estas maldita?-Moose examinaba a Akane, y se preguntaba como es que Ranma había podido cargar con ella siendo un gato enorme y no salir corriendo despavorido sin entrar en el Neko-Ken.

- un regalo de Kin -

-¿¡ de Kin?- esta vez fueron Moose y Cologne los que hablaron a la vez. Shampoo solo lanzó una fría mirada a Akane, y dejo entrever una media sonrisa.

-escúchame jovencita,¿ sabes lo que has dicho?-

-claro abuela,Kin me ataco en venganza a mis peleas con ella de pequeña- Akane hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia- odiaba perder y decidió vengarse convirtiéndome en pantera-

-Akane, debes tener cuidado, Kin es muy peligrosa- el chico pato la miraba con preocupación mientras lo decía, ya había visto a esa jovencita por la aldea y luchar contra algunas amazonas joketsuzoku.-es una luchadora terrible, es una amazona muy peligrosa, la más peligrosa de su tribu-

- no te preocupes Moose, solo es una chica muy olvidadiza-

una piedra rebota contra la cabeza de Akane

-¡hay!- cogió la piedra viendo que traía una nota-¿qué es esto?

Akane abrió la nota y leyó en voz alta:

¡NO SOY OLVIDADIZA NIÑA ESTUPIDA

KIN ´´

Una gota apareció en la cara de todos los presentes.

-pero bueno y con esta que pasa ¿es que ahora me vigila?-

-Akane seguramente lo este haciendo...- Ranma dijo esto, sabiendo que también iría a por él y que lo mas seguro es que les tuviese vigilados a los dos esperando el mejor momento de atacarles.

-Niña, cuéntanos que ha pasado. He de suponer que estáis aquí por eso,¿no es cierto?-

- Sí abuela. Veras yo había discutido con Ranma así que me fui corriendo a clase y subí a la azotea. Allí noté que había alguien y creí que era Ranma, cuando me di la vuelta que me encontré con una chica, tenia un aire a Shampoo. Ella me dijo que era Kin, la hermana de Kiima, y que era una amazona Fénix. Me dijo que había venido a cumplir nuestra promesa de niñas. Me ataco y me dejo inconsciente. Me echo agua de Jusenkyô y me transforme en una pantera, luego aparecí en casa con Ranma- Akane se sonrojo al decir eso, al igual que Ranma, quien había descubierto que el suelo era interesante.

¿Por qué sonrojarse los dos?¿Qué pasar exactamente al aparecer? Shampoo miraba a Akane de un modo muy inquisitivo. Ranma miraba al suelo. Cologne volvió a hablar.

-¿una promesa vuestra? Niña,¿conocías ya a esa chica?-

-pues la verdad es que si... cuando era pequeña peleaba con ella, aunque recuerdo que siempre la ganaba. Era una chica muy olvidadiza...pero abuela, háblanos de las amazonas Fénix-

Cologne se acomodo, encendió una pipa china dando una profunda calada. Sabia que esa pregunta llegaría.

- ya sabéis de los habitantes del monte fénix. Hace mucho que ellos nacen con alas y patas de pájaro, debido al estanque que había encima de la montaña. No saben por que, pero no siempre nacen malditos. Algunas veces nacen con forma humana totalmente, pero son más ágiles y fuertes que un simple mortal. La mayoría eran mujeres, las que nacían sin forma maldita, pero también había algún hombre. Debido a que tenían dificultades para vivir con el resto de los habitantes del monte Fénix, se asentaron en la falda del monte y crearon un grupo de amazonas, las fénix. Esta aldea esta muy escondida. Nadie la encuentra. Su misión es proteger a Lord Saffran. Cuando él es niño, pasa tiempo con ellas. Algunas Fénix son rechazadas porque son más débiles que las demás. No nacen con las mismas condiciones de agilidad, fuerza y destreza, y las obligan a irse. A algunas no las gusta luchar y se asientan en algún lugar de china o del extranjero como personas normales, otras son acogidas en nuestra aldea, después de demostrar que son dignas de ser yoketsuzoku. Cuando fuisteis allí, fue extraño que no os las vieseis con ellas. Su deber es no dejar pasar a nadie. Kin es la hermana de Kiima, efectivamente. He visto personalmente a esa chica entrenar, y te aseguro que es peligrosa.El ataque que uso contigo, es un ataque sellador Akane. Algo en ti habrá cambiado, ¿has notado que es?- Akane sonrió.

-pues la verdad es que si estoy notando algo. Pero abuela ¿ ese ataque sellador como se rompe?-

-Necesitas que la misma persona repita el ataque, no hay otra forma de romperlo.¿Que es lo que has notado niña?-

Akane sonrió antes de contestar, quería disfrutar de la cara que pondría Shampoo. respiro hondo y sonriendo contesta

-que mi sello se ha roto. Yo ya había recibido ese ataque-

Shampoo encara a Akane

-que tonterías decir ¿de qué sello hablar?- Ranma y Moose observaban a Akane, el primero con expresión tranquila y el segundo con expresión de incertidumbre. Cologne aspiraba nuevas caladas de su pipa.-¡hablar!

-Shampoo ¿quieres pelear?- Akane miraba desafiante a la amazona pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-no durarme ni cinco minutos- Shampoo se crujió los dedos mientras salían al patio trasero seguidas de Moose, Ranma y Cologne.

Continuara...

Hola! Cómo lo veis? Cualquier cosilla me la comentáis que me gustaría saber que opináis bueno o malo, para arreglarlo claro. No vemos en el siguiente capitulo. pitunyahoo.es


	6. Chapter 6

Autor: Yumi-Chan

Genero: varios

Serie: Ranma ½

Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

-...- hablan los personajes

... pensamientos

... sueños

cambio de escena

FLASH un recuerdo

CAPITULO 6 AKANE VS SHAMPOO 

NEKOHATEN

Shampoo miraba a Akane desde su posición frente a ella. La miraba con superioridad. En sus ojos se veía un ápice de malicia. Akane le mantenía la mirada de una forma serena. Media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. No se dejaría intimidar por la muchachita de cabellos morados. Ranma se acercó a Akane para susurrarle al oído.

- Ten cuidado Akane, Shampoo juega sucio-

- Tranquilo me las apañare Ranma-

Ranma se aparto y se sentó al lado de Moose cerca de la puerta trasera del restaurante. Estaba intranquilo, no creía buena idea dejarla luchar con la amazona, si las cosas se ponían feas interrumpiría la pelea. Cologne fumaba su pipa sin preocuparse por ellos, solo estaba pendiente de las dos jóvenes que estaban en el centro del patio. En especial de una de ellas, Akane.

En el centro del patio Shampoo se cansó de medir miradas con Akane y adopto una posición de pelea, inmediatamente Akane la imitó.

- Tardar demasiado, ¡empezar ya!- Shampoo se lanzó sobre Akane con una patada directa a su cara. Segundos antes el impacto Akane se movió esquivando el golpe y desapareciendo de la vista de Shampoo.

-¿qué..?- una patada impacto en la espalda de la joven china interrumpiendo su comentario. Akane había saltado sobre la chica a una velocidad tan rápida, que Shampoo no pudo ver hacia donde se había movido. La patada en su espalda la hizo caer sobre la tierra de bruces.

¿Desde cuando ser rápida? 

Shampoo se levantó y volvió a adoptar una posición de pelea, haciendo caso omiso de un pequeño raspón en su mejilla. Moose al ver un par de gotas sangre salir del rostro de la joven, se revolvió en su asiento.

-eso no ser nada chica violenta -

Volvió a lanzarse sobre Akane con una patada al estomago, esta vez incrementando la velocidad. Akane paró el golpe con una mano y lanzo un puñetazo con la otra al estomago de Shampoo, que callo sobre sus rodillas tomándose el vientre. El golpe le había sacado el aire de golpe. Permaneció unos segundos en esa posición hasta que sintió sus pulmones llenarse de aire. De un rápido movimiento giró sobre si misma, lanzando una patada baja circular, que pilló desprevenida a su contrincante derribándola de un golpe. Ranma se levantó de su asiento como acto reflejo, se tranquilizó al ver a Akane ponerse en pie nuevamente de un ágil salto. Shampoo chirrió los dientes al ver la agilidad con que se manejaba la pequeña Tendo.

- Se termino el juego, ahora lucharé de verdad Akane-

Shampoo se movió con mucha velocidad hasta alcanzar la joven que tenia enfrente, y empezó a dar rápidos puñetazos. Akane los esquivaba, pero no atacaba. Mantenía una posición de defensa. Shampoo incrementó la velocidad de sus puños efectuando el golpe de las castañas calientes.

Ranma se sorprendió mucho al ver esto, no sabia que Shampoo supiese ese ataque, aunque era lógico que siendo su abuela la matriarca de las amazonas se lo hubiese enseñado también. Veía a Akane retroceder ante los golpes que le lanzaba la chica china y empezó a preocuparse. Si seguía retrocediendo, Shampoo terminaría acertando con los golpes en el cuerpo de Akane...

Akane paraba los puños de Shampoo pero tenia dificultades y era incapaz de colocar un golpe. Cada vez retrocedía más. Finalmente Shampoo consiguió asestarle un golpe en el hombro al que le siguieron varios más terminando el ultimo en el centro del pecho, mandando despedida a Akane un par de metros por el suelo.Shampoo sonrió y volvió a atacar con el truco de las castañas, esta vez Akane fue más rápida y ataco con el mismo ataque lanzando a Shampoo al suelo sin darle tiempo a verlo venir.

Ranma al ver esto se quedó estático

¿ Cómo? Dónde aprendió eso Akane, nadie le a enseñado, como es posible que ella también lo sepa hacer... ¡no tiene sentido! 

Cologne entrecerró los ojos un poco al ver la escena, había algo que no la hacia sorprenderse del comportamiento de la joven. Sabia que su nieta no tenía nada que hacer contra Akane. Una luz se había encendido en su mente ahora recuerdo donde he visto yo antes el rostro de esta niña 

Shampoo se levantó muy furiosa sacando sus bomboris. Esa estúpida niña estaba dañando su reputación como amazona y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Además si la ganaba perdería el derecho a considerarse prometida de Ranma frente a ella.

¿¿¡¡Esa niña no saber pelear antes, como ser posible que ser mejor que Shampoo? 

Shampoo corrió hacia Akane empuñando sus bomboris. Le lanzaba ataques repetidamente contra su cuerpo. Cada ataque fue esquivado por Akane de manera veloz que contraataco con una patada girada sobre su cuerpo rompiendo uno de los bomboris de Shampoo. Shampoo se enfureció mas, soltó el bombori que le quedaba e hizo crecer su energía. Akane no fue menos y se envolvió con su ki azul. Shampoo saltó sobre Akane con la intención de realizar su ataque de puntos de presión para hacerla olvidad el arte, pero Akane fue más rápida y mientras la amazona saltaba sobre ella para colocarse a su espalda y empezaba a sacar su champú, se giro sobre si asestándole un puñetazo en la cara seguido de una patada en el abdomen que la hizo caer donde quedaban Moose, Ranma y Cologne. Esta tiro la ceniza de su pipa y se levantó del sitio mirando a su nieta con lastima.

-Shampoo has perdido-

La joven amazona fue ayudada por Moose a levantarse, pero esta rechazo su ayuda, la ira invadía su vista. No podía entender como la torpe de Akane Tendo la había vencido. Akane se acerco hacia Shampoo.

¿Estas bien?- Shampoo la miro con odio

Claro que sí estúpida, tus golpes ser caricias para Shampoo-

Pero te he ganado- Akane sabía que la amazona estaba muy dolida en su orgullo

Pillarme desprevenida. próxima vez no tener compasión Akane, próxima vez Shampoo matarte-

Tras decir esto de adentró en el restaurante alejándose hasta el baño, dentro comenzó a sollozar. Esa niña la había vencido,¡ a ella! Las mas fuerte de las amazonas.

Chica violenta lamentar cuando Shampoo vengar. Esto no quedar así 

En la parte trasera del restaurante Cologne miraba con interés a Akane. Algo rondaba su cabeza.

- Dime niña, ¿a esto te referías con que se ha roto tu sello?-

Akane se sonrojo un poco.

- Sí abuela. Hace ya mucho años de aquello..Kin fue quien me lo hizo..

FLASHBACK

Vemos a una niña pequeña de cabellos lilas acechando a Akane, se prepara para saltarle encima, cuando Akane se da la vuelta y la encara.

-Vamos Kin, sé que estas ahí. ¿No té cansas de perder siempre?-

- esta vez no me ganaras, he aprendido una técnica nueva, y te voy a derrotar. Una niña tonta como tu no puede ganarme.- diciendo esto saco dos bomboris.

Una niña de seis años de cabello corto azulado, ataviada con un peto vaquero con el dibujo de un pato, empieza a reírse, enfureciendo aun más a Kin.

-jejeje ¿y te acuerdas de cómo es esa técnica? Jejeje siempre olvidas las cosas jejeje-

-¿cómo te atreves?- la niña roja de ira arremetió contra la pequeña Akane, la cual la esquivaba sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

- ¡¡¡no le darías ni al culo de un elefante ni aunque lo tuvieras al alcance tu mano Kin!- Akane se reía de su compañera de peleas. Saltaba esquivando patadas, se agachaba evitando puños, mientras la pequeña niña se volvía cada vez más roja. En un momento en que Akane paro el puño de la chica y saltaba sobre ella apoyándose en su brazo para situarse a sus espaldas, se dio cuenta que no era su rostro el que estaba rojo, sino una energía roja la que envolvía a la niña que cada vez era mayor. Había visto a su madre rodeada de esa energía, Ki lo llamo Naoko, su madre. Pero era la primera vez que se lo veía a Kin, ¿acaso iba a hacer ese ataque que decía? Sus pies tocaron el suelo, a espaldas de la otra chica que se giró furiosa lanzándole una patada al costado que impacto en Akane tarándola al suelo.

jajajaja ahora te tengo idiota cara de seta jajaja-

¿Cara de seta? No me llames cara de seta ¡¡cara de mono!-

Akane se levanto atravesándola con la mirada, pero se quedo estática al ver que la pequeña niña que tenia enfrente aumentaba su ki, sacaba dos bomboris con el dibujo del Fénix, extendía sus brazos y golpeaba el suelo. Akane sintió como una energía la atravesaba.

- no volverás a vencerme nunca idiota jajajajajaj-

Lo ultimo que vio Akane antes de caer desmayada fue a Kin corriendo hasta su casa alejándose del lugar.

FIN FLASHBACK

- yo era muy buena luchadora, mama me enseñó muchas cosas, pero desde que Kin me hizo aquel ataque...nunca pude volver a luchar como antes-

Cologne había escuchado el relato en silencio. Esta jovencita era un diamante en bruto. Acababan de romper su sello hacia un par de días y había derrotado a Shampoo casi sin esfuerzo...

-Akane...dices que te enseño tu madre a pelear... ¿sabes donde aprendió ella?-

- no se nada su pasado. Mi padre tampoco sabía porque era tan buena luchadora. El nunca la vio pelear con nadie, a excepción de cuando me enseñaba a mí...

Cologne empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del restaurante pensativa. Los chicos la miraban sin decir nada...

- seguirme al salón, tengo algo que contaros. Moose trae té -

Pasaron dentro del restaurante y se sentaron en una de las mesas del Salón y esperaron a que Moose les sirviese el té y la matriarca hablara.

- En la aldea de las amazonas hay una leyenda. Se dice que nuestra aldea fue fundada por una joven guerrera que no había sido vencida nunca. Siempre estaba rodeada de hombres, pues era muy bella. La fuerza de esta joven era tal, que muchos creían que había hecho un pacto con el diablo. Conocía técnicas que nadie había visto ni oído hablar de ellas. Técnicas muy poderosas y muy temidas. Como la pretendía muchos hombres, puesto la condición de que se casaría con el hombre que la venciese, pero los años pasaron y nadie la venció. Se dice que se fue a vivir a una casa en medio del bosque, donde muchos hombres la siguieron creando un pequeño poblado y esperaron que olvidara esa norma que se había impuesto. Algunas mujeres quisieron aprender a luchar como ella, y la buscaron. Ella accedió a enseñarlas. Estas mujeres se quedaron a su lado y aprendieron a luchar tan bien, que los hombres que habitaban ese pequeño poblado tampoco podían vencerlas. Finalmente llegó un joven apuesto, muy hábil en la lucha que logro vencerla. Se casaron y tuvieron hijas. Estas hijas eran tan hábiles como su madre e igual de bellas. Poco a poco el pueblo fue creciendo llenándose de jovencitas y jóvenes que esperaban casarse con ellas si las vencían. Así se dice que surgió la aldea hace ya muchos siglos. La descendencia de aquella mujer desapareció hace 1500 años. No ha habido nadie en la aldea que igualara a esa mujer que la fundó. La gente del pueblo cree, que algún día el poder de esa joven renacerá de nuevo y volverá dirigir a su pueblo.- la anciana dio un largo sorbo del Té mientras los tres jóvenes escuchaban la historia.

Pero solo es una leyenda de la aldea- Moose sujetaba su taza, esa leyenda se la contaban a todos los niños de la aldea. Él creía que era solo un amanera de incitar a las niñas a superarse...

¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo abuela?- Akane miraba sin entender por que le contaba esto.

Esperad un momento y ahora lo veréis...- Cologne se levanto de la mesa y subió al piso de arriba. Abrió el baúl en el que guardaba cosas muy importantes y antiguas y saco un pergamino. Volvió a bajar para resolver el interrogante que presentaban las caras de los muchachos.- Akane he oído que eres el vivo retrato de tu madre... mirad esto..- cologne extendió el pergamino sobre la mesa ante la atónita mirada de los chicos. Fue Akane la única que logró decir algo.

¡¡Pero...pero si soy yo!

Continuara...

Bueno muchos besos a los todos los que me habéis animado sacar este capítulo, en especial a Mari-Chan que me lo ha pedido cada día yo creo XDDD. Espero que no pase tanto tiempo esta vez, antes de escribir el siguiente, una a veces anda falta de ideas. Jejeje. Agradecería mucho que me dierais alguna idea para incluirla...

Un abrazo y escribirme 

pitunyahoo.es


End file.
